


If You Go Then So Too Shall I

by Shamaru



Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [4]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: A promise is made at four thousand years.
Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708897
Kudos: 13





	If You Go Then So Too Shall I

**Author's Note:**

> Two in a row. That's not gonna happen very often, folks.
> 
> Anyway, get ready for some angst.

“ _What?_ ” Benny’s voice caught on the single word spoken. It’s heartbroken.

Unikitty’s head tilted down to hang, slightly ashamed of her confession. It took a while for her to work up the courage to look back up at her friend. Although ageless just like Benny, she seemed so much older. “It’s been almost four thousand years, Benny.” she tried to reason with him.

He wasn’t about to give up. Of course he wouldn’t. “I know that! I’ve been here longer than you, Kitty!” he practically shouted.

“Only by, like, twenty years.” Unikitty tried to joke. It sounded flat even to herself.

Benny’s eyes began to water.

“Benny, oh no. No, no, please don’t cry.” Unikitty, as soft hearted as she was, began to sniffle at the sight of her oldest friend starting to break down. Her ears laid flat and tears blurred her vision as well. “I’ll come back. You know I will.”

“That’s not the point!” Benny shouted, voice cracking with emotion.

“Benny-”

“ _I don’t want to see you die too!_ ”

With that the dam broke. Benny choked on a sob and tears fell freely down his cheeks, rolling hot and wet to drip off his chin. A minute later he fell to his knees and curled in on himself, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes even as the tears came faster. He couldn’t control it. Four thousand years of having Unikitty at his side and she’d suddenly decided to give up her control over Cloud Cuckooland- over her life.

He could hear her trying to hold back her own whimpers and could hear the wetness in her sniffling. He knew, in a sense, that he was being selfish too. But he couldn’t help it. Even knowing she’d come back like the others did nothing to stop the hurt.

It was a long while before Benny could get himself under control enough to look up. His eyes hurt and his chest felt like it was being crushed. “If you decide it’s your time,” he told her through a thick voice, “then I’ll decide it’s mine too.”

“Benny, no.” Unikitty hiccuped.

But Benny nodded, determined now. “I’ll come back too, probably. So what’s it matter? I’ll build myself one last spaceship and fly straight into the sun like I swore I’d do all those years ago.”

“Please don’t do that...”

“Then don’t give up your throne.”

“Benny...” She chewed on her lip and glanced off to one side, struggling with herself. “I’m tired, Benny. It’s hard lately, keeping up with all of this. Cloud Cuckooland is changing even if its spirit isn’t.” She looked back up at him and reached out a paw to wipe a fresh tear from his cheek. “I’ve been sticking around this long for you, but I don’t know if I can keep up. I want to rest. Thousands of years and you look like you’ve maybe aged one...”

Now he knew he was being selfish.

“I don’t know if I’ll last without you.” he murmured anyway. “Sure everyone comes back eventually, but they all leave again and I have to wait for them for so long. You’re the only one I have left, Kitty. If you go too then I don’t know if I’ll be able to stand the wait...”

A heavy silence rang out between them then and they held each other’s eyes. Finally Unikitty looked away with a resigned sort of sadness. “Okay...” she whispered. “Okay, Benny. I’ll stay a little longer. Just for you. Okay?”

Benny let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank you, Kitty.” he whispered back. Then she came closer and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, squeezing hard enough he knew had to hurt. She didn’t say anything though.

Benny may have been selfish, but he didn’t want to be alone.


End file.
